This invention relates to a procedure for detecting the operation of the coin return mechanism in coin selectors, especially in selectors having a passage through which the coins pass.
Coin selector devices of the type indicated normally contain an inclined passage down which the coins roll, as illustrated in FIGS. 1, 2 and 3. Various types of sensors, generally optical, electromagnetic and capacitive, are placed in this channel for the purpose of detecting different features of the coin relating to its dimensions and alloys, which will then allow the validity of the coin to be known, leading to its acceptance or rejection. This channel has dimensions suitable for the maximum size of the permissible coins and under certain conditions, for example if two coins are inserted simultaneously, the passage can become blocked. It is therefore necessary to have a device which makes it possible to free the coins that are possibly stuck. Generally, the passage of the coin selectors is delimited by a fixed side and a mobile side, forming a gate, the opening or separation of the mobile side allowing access to the said passage. The movement of this gate or side is normally controlled by an operating lever. Actuation of this lever causes the opening of the gate and passage and, with it, the return of the blocked or stuck coins.
With the use of coin selector devices in automatic vending machines, it has been found useful for the machine, or where applicable the coin storage and return device, to receive a signal from the coin selector when the selector's coin return lever has been operated. This signal can be used, for example, to return the coins put into the machine and to zero the corresponding credit. The signal detecting the operation of the selector's coin return lever is currently generated by known methods such as microswitches, proximity detectors, reed contacts and opto-electronic barriers.
These systems, although valid, have the following disadvantages: they are costly, occupy a relatively large amount of space in the selector and need wiring and connectors.